


[ World of Warcraft ] A Series of Drabbles

by porsef



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Hunter - Freeform, Night Elf, Other, Romance, Shadow Priest, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porsef/pseuds/porsef
Summary: These are my drabbles for my own and my friend's characters with others in the Warcraft lore.





	1. Shadow Priest [ I ]

I was always susceptible to whispers. They weren’t from the Naaru. No. They came from a place deeper than anyone could imagine. The voices bounced off the walls of my psyche. They tempted me with lies that seemed too good to be true. At times, they even wanted me to do horrible things to those around me. I am resilient to them. But they are all I’ve ever had. Elune had shielded the light of the moon from me and not even the purest Light would touch me.

 

_If ever the Light shined on me, would I perish?_


	2. The Meeting | Keeper Remulos x [OC] Galadriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they met each other... abruptly.

The leaves crunched under the footsteps of heavy hooves. The hunter kept her own quiet with hardly a trace. She watched the body of the stag weave into the trees. It was calm, unaware of her presence. She moved in closer, her bow bending as she drew an arrow into it. Her reaction must be quick for it to be successful. As she turned around the tree to shoot, she stopped, her glowing diamond eyes wide in awe. Her bow creaked as she relieved it of pressure.

 

It wasn’t an ordinary stag. The creature had the body of a man as well. He was beautiful as he was terrifying. The flora around him flourished as he trekked through the forest. A spirit, perhaps? She had only read texts of these types of creatures. Cenarius being one of them yet only those who have been to the dream had ever witnessed him. It was said he had many sons and daughters. Perhaps this was one of them. She couldn’t be certain.

 

“You can come out, stranger. No need to hide.”

 

As he addressed her, she nearly dropped her bow. She hardly knew what to do with herself. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Words couldn’t form upon her lips. She stumbled out into the open, hiding her bow behind her. She felt ashamed she was about to fire at something like him. His head turned towards her. His beauty caused her cheeks to flush a soft violet against her cool, cerulean skin.

 

“A hunter? Mistook me for prey, have you?”

 

He chuckled with a warm smile on his face. She didn’t know what to say. “Ye- I mean, no. Not at all.” Her embarrassment was clearer than glass and shown all over her face. The centaur let out a hearty laugh as he began to approach her. She stepped back a bit and he stopped.

 

“Are you afraid? I can assure you I am no threat.”

 

He frowned, crossing his arms over his bear chest. His hair was long and rough in texture similar to a horses. Leaves, flowers, and vines wrapped sparsely around his frame as if it was natural for them to grow there. If she knew better, he was definitely a druid. “I’m not afraid. Just… I’ve never encountered anyone of your kind before. My apologies.” She felt bad for feeling uneasy. If she were to be honest, he was intimidating. His sheer size alone was twice her own. He smiled at her once more and it made her stomach flutter.

 

“Don’t apologize, it is alright. Would you like to walk with me?”

 

As a hunter, she had a sole responsibility. It was to bring food back to her village before sundown. Unable to resist the request of the magnificent man before her, she neglected this duty. She could only nod in response. “Excellent,” he said, “Let us walk.” His movements were slower than before. It was as if he was consciously doing so to allow her to keep up. “I am curious, what is your name?” His hands returned to his sides as he looked back at her. “My name?” She hesitated to answer. “Galadriel. Though some call me Gala. If you would prefer that. It’s just a shortening of my name. I know it can be a mouthful.”

 

Galadriel blurted out a nervous laugh, trying to rub the goosebumps off her arms as a chill shook through her body. She felt like an adolescent girl, fawning over her first crush. How stupid. “Galadriel. It’s a beautiful name. A shame that some will not say it in full.” Her face was completely red from embarrassment. He was teasing her or was he truly flirting with her? The very thought made her want to kick herself. How could he? “I am Remulos.”


	3. Talk to Me of Love and Immortality | Keeper Remulos x [OC] Galadriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short conversation while relaxing in the forest.

“All those years ago, did you ever have a lover?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The question was innocent yet part of her didn’t want to know. His confirmation made the pressure in her chest drop. Galadriel knew he had children but with whom? She looked up at him. He looked sad.

 

“It was a long time ago.”

 

She didn’t press him further but he seemed itching to continue the tale. He moved his arms around her. They surrounded her like a halo. She relaxed back into his chest. His heartbeat steady yet firm against her back. She felt compelled to touch his tree-like fingers protruding out from his left hand as he unraveled her braid with his right. The texture was rough like bark yet they were slightly malleable like flesh. He took a deep breath, pressing his nose into the top of her head.

 

It was silent until he lifted his head. She felt sleepy. He was warm and she felt comfort like this. “Does that sate your curiosity?” His voice sounded distant. “Yes,” she replied. Her posture sunk in guilt. Perhaps it was wrong to ask. “How about you?” The question was abrupt but she felt she needed to answer. “No. Not really. Nothing serious, at least.” Her fingers fiddled with the tips of her unraveled hair. “Really?” He teased. She was sure he was curious about their current state. But even she was unsure how she felt about the druid. It hadn’t been very long. They found each other beautiful and enjoyed the company of the other but that was the extent of it.

 

“Do you have children?”

 

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” He laughed. “Yes. I have a son and many daughters.” He said it like it was normal for him. Perhaps it was for his kind. Immortal. She remembered when she was like that. It had been gone for some years now. Part of her missed it but she adjusted. A mortal life was more beautiful in concept but she didn’t know when she would die. She frowned at the thought.

 

“Are you upset?” He asked. She shook her head. “Not at that. I was thinking of how it used to be.” Galadriel reached her hand out, looking at it. She had still kept her youth yet time wore on her more than it had before. “Immortality.”

 

“You are lucky to be mortal. I would never wish it to return to your kind.”

 

The statement seemed harsh but she understood him. His chest pressed into her back, pushing her forward until he could position his hands well enough away from her. She slouched down slightly, gazing at the magic forming in his palms. A variety of flowers bloomed within them. They were fresh yet had no root to hold onto the soil. In moments, they started to wither. “Everything beautiful has an end but it will always have purpose and a new beginning.” His voice was soft, nearly a whisper. The flowers rapidly decayed into a glittering soil that spilled out onto the ground beneath them which grew new flowers around them.

 

“A mortal life is more beautiful than you think. Watch the life around you and you will see.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see me write more in depth about these characters and their relationships or just want to leave a kind message, leave a comment below! : )


End file.
